


Dzień Świętego Patryka

by dieOtter



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierżant Harper ma zły humor czyli strzelcowy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień Świętego Patryka

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Z jednym martwym chorążym specjalnie dla Tiny Latawiec, żeby mi więcej nie zarzucała, że w każdym tekście do tego fandomu martwy chorąży musi być, kanon należy zachowywać. XD Akcja dzieje się po Sharpe's Company, ale większych spoilerów brak.

**Dzień Świętego Patryka**

Sierżant Patrick Harper był w złym humorze. Właściwie to ze świecą było szukać w Pułku Piechoty South Essex żołnierza, który byłby obecnie zadowolony ze swojej doli, jako że roztopy w połączeniu z trwającymi już ponad tydzień ulewnymi deszczami zamieniły życie przebywającej w polu piechoty w koszmar. Jednak kiedy irlandzki sierżant, zazwyczaj patrzący ze spokojem i pogodą ducha na wszystko, co zesłał mu los, zaczął nagle warczeć na podkomendnych i wyklinać ich za każdy drobiazg, atmosfera w lekkiej kompanii pogorszyła się znacznie bardziej niż w pozostałych. Dlatego też strzelec Perkins czuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, kiedy zbliżał się do potężnego Irlandczyka, by poinformować go, że zgubił gdzieś zapasowe skałki do zamka swojego karabinu. Spodziewał się wybuchu, karnej warty, kazania, czegokolwiek, ale na pewno nie tego, że sierżant spojrzy na niego ponuro, bez słowa wyjmie garść własnych krzemieni ze skrytki w kolbie i odda kilka z nich chłopakowi. Ben wydukał nieskładne podziękowanie i natychmiast wycofał się za namioty, gdzie odetchnął z ulgą równą niemal tej, jaką czuł zazwyczaj, gdy bitwa dobiegała końca.  
– I co, Harps zmył ci głowę? – zapytał strzelec Cooper ze śmiechem, zauważywszy minę młodszego towarzysza broni.  
Perkins potrząsnął głową.  
– Z sierżantem jest coś nie tak, Francis – powiedział cicho, rzucając przez ramię zaniepokojone spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby Harper mógł go usłyszeć z takiej odległości. – Myślę, że on jest chory.  
– Chory? Ma gorączkę? – zaniepokoił się natychmiast Hagman.  
– Nie, chyba nie. Tylko jest taki...  
– Wściekły jak osa? – podsunął mu Harris. – Nic nowego, nie?  
Perkins zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
– Nie, raczej smutny. Taki naprawdę smutny, jakby ktoś mu umarł, czy coś.  
Cooper podrapał się w głowę.  
– Nikt ostatnio nie zginął, nie? To znaczy chorąży Morgan utonął w bagnie, ale sam sobie winny, kwiatków się szczeniakowi zachciało – prychnął.  
– Może i winny, ale szkoda dzieciaka. Był niewiele starszy od naszego Bena – wtrącił łagodnie Hagman.  
– To było ponad miesiąc temu, Harps wariuje dopiero od tygodnia – przypomniał przyjaciołom Harris.  
– Może mu się nudzi? Kapitan stacjonuje w miasteczku, tutaj tylko leje i leje, Francuzów jak na lekarstwo... – zastanowił się Tongue.  
– Albo może tęskni za domem? – podsunął Cooper. – Pamiętacie, kiedy to się zaczęło? Akurat jak obozowaliśmy koło Connaught Rangers. Posłuchał ojczystego języka, to i mu się Irlandia przypomniała.  
Harris rozpromienił się nagle.  
– Słuchajcie, przecież dziś jest dzień Świętego Patryka. Może zrobimy Patowi niespodziankę? Ben, leć do drugiej kompanii, ich sierżant był dziś w miasteczku, pewnie ma trochę whiskey na sprzedaż.  
– Za co? – przypomniał mu Tongue. – Ja na przykład nie mam ani szylinga.  
– Bo wszystko przepiłeś – wytknął mu Cooper i wygrzebał z kieszeni kilka monet. – Więcej nie mam. Chłopaki?  
Kiedy pozostali dokładali swoje części, dopiero wtedy zauważyli, że Hagman zniknął gdzieś w trakcie rozmowy.  
– Trudno, powinno wystarczyć. – Harris przeliczył pieniądze i wręczył je Perkinsowi. – A Danowi powiemy, żeby zagrał coś wesołego... Dziewczyny na pewno chętnie zatańczą. – Na wspomnienie towarzyszących pułkowi kobiet, żołnierskich żon i miejscowych, które straciły domy i nie miały gdzie się podziać lub też dołączyły do armii, licząc na łatwy zarobek, na twarzach strzelców pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy.  
– Dawno nie mieliśmy tu potańcówki, co? – Cooper wyszczerzył zęby. Perspektywa pocieszania sierżanta zaczęła nagle wyglądać bardzo obiecująco.

***

Strzelec Hagman tymczasem, uznawszy, że dyskusja o problemach sierżanta za jego plecami nie na wiele się zda, odłączył się od pozostałych strzelców i wyruszył na poszukiwanie obiektu tej dyskusji. Odnalazł Harpera przed jego namiotem, ostrzącego i tak już śmiertelnie ostry bagnet z zapałem godnym lepszej sprawy. W przeciwieństwie do Perkinsa, którego potężny Irlandczyk niezmiennie onieśmielał, stary kłusownik nie bawił się w podchody.  
– Niedługo nic z niego nie zostanie – mruknął, wskazując podbródkiem na bagnet w ręku przyjaciela.  
Harper wzruszył ramionami.  
– Tak samo jak z tego, kto nim oberwie – zażartował, nie wkładając w to jednak zbyt wiele serca.  
– Co jest, Pat? – Hagman nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę.  
– Środa. A co ma być? – odparł sierżant butnie.  
– Perkins sądzi, ze jesteś chory. – Hagman zrobił gest, jakby chciał dotknąć czoła Irlandczyka, powstrzymał się jednak i zamiast tego przykucnął obok na mokrej ziemi.  
– Niech lepiej sprawdzi, czy sam nie jest – odparował Harper z rosnącą irytacją. Jedyną odpowiedzią Daniela było spojrzenie, na poły badawcze, na poły wyzywające. Pat nigdy nie mógł długo wytrzymać pod tym wzrokiem.  
– Nie patrz na mnie jak mój ojciec – mruknął, choć obaj już wiedzieli, że zaczął się łamać.  
Hagman nie naciskał. Czekał spokojnie, aż Pat zbierze myśli.  
– Pamiętasz, jak piliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu z chłopakami z Connaught Rangers? – zaczął powoli.  
Dan skinął głową.  
– Tylko że jeden z nich nie był z Connaught. Był z Dongeal.  
– Złe wieści z domu? – Hagman odgadł bez trudu.  
– Coś w tym rodzaju. – Pat wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do ostrzenia bagnetu, dając przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że sesję zwierzeń uważa za zamkniętą.  
Dan odczekał chwilę, a upewniwszy się, że sierżant nic więcej mu nie powie, odezwał się miękko:  
– Pamiętasz, co nam wciskali przy werbunku? Armia twoim drugim domem, sierżant twoim drugim ojcem?  
Choć wiedział, co przyjaciel próbuje mu powiedzieć, Pat nie zdołał powstrzymać krótkiego parsknięcia.  
– Kto tu komu ojcuje? – wytknął Danielowi.  
– Dziś Święty Patryk, nie? – kontynuował tymczasem strzelec. – Nie powinieneś czasem świętować? To grzech nie uczcić świętego.  
– Nie udawaj, że wiesz coś o irlandzkich tradycjach – prychnął Pat, ale uśmiechnął się przy tym znacznie cieplej niż wcześniej.  
– Wiem coś o irlandzkiej brandy – odparł Hagman ze śmiechem i wręczył przyjacielowi wciąż pełną w jednej trzeciej butelkę, po czym poniósł, się, pogwizdując coś, w czym Harper ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał _The wearing of the green_ *.  
– Teraz wszyscy nosimy zieleń, nie? - zażartował Irlandczyk, wskazując na strzeleckie mundury, tak różne od zwykłej brytyjskiej czerwieni. Miał już odkorkować butelkę, ale Dan powstrzymał go gestem.  
– Poczekaj na resztę rodziny, jak ich znam, zaraz się zjawią – roześmiał się. – A tymczasem, skoro tak dobrze ci idzie, może naostrzysz i mój?  
Sierżant ze śmiechem potrząsnął głową, rozpryskując przy okazji w powietrzu krople deszczu.  
– Dawaj. Mam nadzieję, że to nie zaszkodzi mojej reputacji – zażartował.  
– Po tym przedstawieniu, jakie nam robisz od tygodnia? Nie sądzę.

***

Zanim zaszło słońce, przestało nareszcie padać, a nawet zrobiło się jakby trochę cieplej. Dobiegająca spośród namiotów skoczna muzyka bardzo szybko przyciągnęła zarówno żołnierzy, jak i kobiety z sąsiednich kompanii, a choć mokre podłoże było dość zdradzieckie, większość zebranych nie mogła odmówić sobie przyjemności tańca, zwłaszcza że podobna okazja przytrafiała się w armii dosyć rzadko. Perkins bez trudu zdobył alkohol i choć część trunku poszła na przekupienie porucznika, żeby przymknął oko na ich świętowanie, zostało go jeszcze całkiem sporo. Zwłaszcza że pozostali żołnierze z kompanii, usłyszawszy o planach strzelców, ochoczo poczęli wyciągać z ukrycia własne zapasy. Większość oficerów, zirytowana pogodą, zdecydowała się zająć na noc kwatery w miasteczku, mniej może czyste od ich namiotów, ale przynajmniej suche. Pozostali zaś, zazwyczaj najniżsi stopniem, pozostawieni dla pilnowania porządku wśród żołnierzy, wiedzieli, że wymarsz zaplanowany jest dopiero za dwa dni, postanowili więc przymknąć oko na to, że ich podkomendni przyłączyli się do zabawy lekkiej kompanii. Paru chorążych i poruczników zresztą także dołączyło do tańców.

– Co właściwie świętujemy? – Wysoki grenadier w rozchełstanej kurtce przysiadł się do Perkinsa i Harrisa. Czy wiedział, że to oni stoją za organizacją zabawy, czy też przyciągnęła go obściskująca się z najmłodszym strzelcem dziewczyna, trudno było stwierdzić.  
– Dzień Świętego Patryka – oznajmił mu Harris.  
– Aha – odparł grenadier bez najmniejszego zdziwienia. Prawdopodobnie gdyby oznajmili mu, że bawi się na stypie poświęconej pamięci króla Artura, zareagowałby zupełnie tak samo. Póki nie brakło rumu, muzyki i towarzystwa, żołnierzom było właściwie wszystko jedno, co świętują.  
– Nie za młody dla ciebie, kochana? – zagadnął tymczasem dziewczynę. – Może wolałabyś kogoś, kto już się goli?  
Strzelec Perkins miał piętnaście lat, jego towarzyszka co najmniej dwadzieścia, do tego była od niego wyższa o głowę, razem stanowili więc komiczny widok. Jednak kiedy grenadier wyciągnął po nią rękę, Harris i Tonuge, który przed chwilą do nich dołączył, wyciągnęli z kolei bagnety. Grenadier uśmiechnął się kpiąco, ale zrejterował. Powszechnie wiadomo było, że strzelcy są zabójczo skuteczni w walce, a karabin Bakera jest znacznie celniejszy niż muszkiet. Grenadier nie bał się walki na bagnety, obok bawiło się bowiem paru jego kolegów, jednak burda już na początku potańcówki zepsułaby wszystkim zabawę, a potem, kto wie, jakaś zabłąkana kulka z karabinu mogła w bitewnym chaosie odnaleźć drogę prosto do jego serca i nikt nie winiłby za to strzelców. Zdarzały się już takie przypadki i grenadier nie zamierzał ryzykować.  
– Kto to właściwie był ten Patryk? – zapytał tymczasem Perkins, wyplątawszy się na moment z ramion towarzyszki.  
– Irlandzki święty – wyjaśnił mu Tongue.  
– Święty Patryk nawrócił pogańską Irlandię na chrześcijaństwo – uzupełnił Harris, który nigdy nie marnował okazji, by popisać się swoim wykształceniem. – Ponoć jako młodzieniec został porwany przez Irlandczyków i spędził tam parę lat jako niewolnik i... – Rudzielec urwał, dostrzegłszy, że i tak nikt go nie słucha, wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się za swoją partnerką, która jednak niestety tańczyła już ze szkockim sierżantem. Harris ponownie wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął do kółka tancerzy strzelca Tongue'a. Kobiet było przy armii zawsze znacznie mniej niż mężczyzn i żołnierze musieli sobie jakoś radzić.

***

Kompanijni muzycy w składzie strzelec Hagman na skrzypcach i sierżant Harper na fujarce zamilkli na moment, by pociągnąć łyk whiskey i ustalić, co teraz zagrają. Dotychczas udawało im się utrzymać irlandzką nutę, ale chociaż Dan znany był z tego, że potrafił zagrać niemalże wszystko, to jego doświadczenie ograniczało się jednak głównie do muzyki angielskiej i choć szybko podłapywał lokalne piosenki, czy to irlandzkie, czy też szkockie lub hiszpańskie, nie mógł równać się pod tym względem z rodowitym Irlandczykiem.  
– Zagrajmy jeszcze raz to, co na początku – zaproponował więc Harper, drapiąc się w głowę. – Chłopcy tak się popili, że i tak się nie zorientują.  
– Czy ty nie miałeś przypadkiem też się dzisiaj upić? – przypomniał mu Hagman ze śmiechem.  
– Właśnie się upijam, nie widzisz? – Patrick wskazał na butelkę w swojej dłoni, z uporem udając, że nie rozumie tego, co przyjaciel już nie pierwszy raz tego wieczora usiłuje mu powiedzieć.  
– Pat... – korzystając z tego, że nikt nie siedział obecnie w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie muzyków, Dan nie dawał za wygraną. – Ta zabawa miała być dla ciebie, wiesz? Chłopcy się martwili, że chodzisz kwaśny jak ocet siedmiu złodziei. Więc zrób im tę przyjemność i przynajmniej spróbuj się zabawić.  
– A kto będzie grał? – spytał Pat, choć bez przekonania, bo czuł już, że przegra tę walkę.  
– A kto zwykle gra, kiedy wy tańczycie? – wytknął mu Hagman, słusznie przypominając, że to on grał tu pierwsze skrzypce, dosłownie i w przenośni. – Spójrz na tę ślicznotkę z burzą czarnych loków. Pasujecie do siebie. – Stary strzelec nie odpuszczał.  
Harper uniósł głowę i podążył za wzrokiem przyjaciela. Dziewczyna, którą wskazał Hagman, była rzeczywiście ładna. Stała nieco na uboczu, śmiejąc się z żartów towarzyszącego jej chorążego z trzeciej kompanii, jednak sprawiała wrażenie nieco zagubionej. Nie była raczej zamężna, a z pewnością nie wyglądała na prostytutkę. Kiedy tak jej się przyglądał, ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment i Harper natychmiast podjął decyzję.  
– Graj cokolwiek, byle z uczuciem – mruknął do przyjaciela, nawet już na niego nie patrząc, po czym poprawił mundur, przygładził dłonią włosy, schował fujarkę i dziarsko ruszył w stronę swojej ofiary.  
– Sierżant Patrick Harper – skłonił się przed dziewczyną. – Pozwoli pan, sir? – zgodnie z zasadami zapytał o zgodę chorążego, który i tak nie mógł tańczyć ze względu na przestrzeloną nogę, dlatego też, zgodnie z przewidywaniem Irlandczyka, nie oponował.  
– Nie pytacie, czy ja pozwolę, sierżancie? – zapytała dziewczyna łamanym angielskim, śmiejąc się wesoło.  
– Nie muszę, ja czytam wprost w pani sercu, señorita. – Pat wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Ach tak? Więc może odczyta pan, jak mam na imię? – Hiszpanka puściła oczko.  
Patrick zawahał się na moment, po czym z zaskoczeniem odczytał właściwe słowo z ust stojącego w tyle i wyraźnie rozbawionego chorążego.  
– Ramona. Ma pani na imię Ramona.  
– A nazwisko? – Dziewczyna nie przestawała się z nim droczyć.  
– To nieistotne – stwierdził Harper pewnym siebie tonem. – Już niedługo i tak będzie brzmiało Harper.  
Ramona parsknęła śmiechem i już bez słowa dała się pociągnąć pomiędzy tańczących.

***

– Ładniutka. Chyba go wzięło.  
Hagman podskoczył z zaskoczenia, słysząc głos kapitana Sharpe'a tuż nad swoją głową. Widząc jednak, że oficer nie wygląda na zirytowanego, zaraz się odprężył.  
– Na to wygląda, sir – odparł z uśmiechem.  
– I dobrze. Już dawno mu mówiłem, że potrzebuje porządnej kobiety. – Kapitan przeszedł nad ławką i przysiadł przy strzelcu.  
– Takiej, jak pani Teresa, sir?  
Sharpe uśmiechnął się, a oczy rozbłysły mu na myśl o żonie.  
– Nie, Dan. Taka jest tylko jedna.  
– Zawsze możemy marzyć, nie? – odparł Hagman i obaj mężczyźni roześmiali się zgodnie.  
– Masz. – Sharpe wyjął zza pazuchy butelkę whiskey. – Miała być dla Pata z okazji Świętego Patryka, ale widzę, że jemu nie potrzeba już nic więcej na poprawę nastroju.  
Pociągnęli każdy po łyku, po czym, widząc, że Daniel z powrotem ujmuje w dłoń smyczek, Sharpe odezwał się z udawanym wyrzutem:  
– Mógłbyś dla odmiany zagrać coś porządnego, angielskiego.  
– Nie da rady, sir. – Hagman wyszczerzył zęby. – Święty Patryk, widzi pan.

KONIEC

 

* _The wearing of the green_ to irlandzka ballada uliczna odnosząca się do zrywu niepodległościowego Irlandczyków przeciwko Anglikom z 1798 roku:  
_Oh, Paddy dear, and did you hear_  
_The news that's going round?_  
_The shamrock is by law forbid_  
_To grow on Irish ground._  
_Saint Patrick's Day no more we'll keep_  
_His colour can't be seen_  
_For they're hanging men and women for_  
_The wearing of the green._


End file.
